Talia Josephine Szardos (Earth-10812)
"...it was one of the last moments like that we had before the Timebroker decided to start playing hide-the-reality with us. But I finally felt like my Dad was proud of me. I'd made him happy." Storia Background Azazel, appartenente all'antichissima stirpe demoniaca dei Neyaphem, ha un piano: utilizzare i suoi figli, dotati dei suoi stessi poteri di teletrasporto, come portale per riportare sulla terra il suo popolo, relegato da millenni nella Brimstone Dimension. Con questo fine seduce Raven Darkholme, mutante metamorfica sposata con il barone Christian Wagner, e ha un figlio con lei. Durante il parto però Raven non riesce a mantenere la sua identità fittizia, mostrando la sua vera forma. Questo e l'aspetto demoniaco del bambino causano scompiglio. Una folla inferocita, avendo sentito della notizia, insorge contro i “mostri”. Raven quindi scappa, ma per salvarsi la vita è costretta a gettare il piccolo da una cascata, per poi mimetizzarsi tra gli inseguitori. Il bambino viene trovato a valle da Margali Szardos, donna rom lavorante presso un circo. Lo adotta e gli dà il nome Kurt. Il giovane cresce nel circo, percosso e addestrato durante il giorno a fare l'equilibrista, dato i suoi talenti naturali, e sedato e lasciato dormire in una gabbia durante la notte da Gertmann, il proprietario. Margali parallelamente svolge l'attività di cartomante, che copre la sua vera attività di strega: è una discepola, infatti, della Winding Way, in una fase di bonaccia del suo potere in cui può far ben poco. I compagni di gioco e di sventura di Kurt sono i figli di Margali, Jimaine e Stefan. Quest'ultimo, scoprendo la seconda attività della madre, fa promettere a Kurt che se un giorno la sua eredità magica lo portasse a diventare malvagio, lui lo avrebbe ucciso. Ma Margali Szardos supera fortunatamente il calo del suo potere, tornando indipendente. Una volta ribellati e fuggiti i Szardos si stabiliscono in una comunità rom vicino al luogo di nascita di Margali, la Francia. Ma anche lì Stefan impazzisce, influenzato da dei demoni: è stata sua madre stessa a terminare la sua vita. Jimaine e Kurt, sconvolti, decidono di andarsene per conto proprio per poi trasferirsi in America. Lì Jimaine cambia addirittura nome in Amanda Sefton. Qualche tempo dopo hanno una figlia: T.J., appunto. Periodo 2 Blabla. Exiles Diventa parte degli Exiles a una certa, prelevata gentilmente dal Timebroker. Poteri e abilità Poteri T.J. è una mutante e una maga che possiede un quarto di sangue Neyaphem. *Dischi a micro-suzione: possiede sui polpastrelli dei micro dischi adesivi che le permettono di scalare muri e soffitti di ogni genere; *Blando camuffamento: è in grado di mimetizzarsi nelle ombre, in parte, grazie alla colorazione scura della sua pelliccia; *Visione notturna; *Riflessi superumani; *Agilità superumana; *Magia: è una discepola della Winding Way, una branca molto particolare di magia che si basa sul movimento delle energie. Gli effetti sono simili a quelli della magia tradizionale, ma la particolarità è che oscilla in picchi e abissi di potere: T.J. però è in grado di incanalare l'energia della Brimstone Dimension, cui è collegata grazie a suo padre, per auto-alimentarsi e limitare i problemi nei periodi di magra. Segnaliamo alcune delle abilità più usate: **Teletrasporto **Telepatia **Telecinesi **Incantesimi di ricerca **Incantesimi di paralisi *Possessione: passandoci attraverso, Nocturne è in grado di possedere una persona per dodici ore (un ciclo lunare). Quando abbandona il corpo posseduto, l'ospite rimane confuso e talvolta, se debole, rimane in coma per ventiquattro ore. Abilità *Discreta acrobata; *Discreta combattente; *Discrete conoscenze magiche; *Poliglotta: parla inglese, francese e tedesco. Ha elementi di lingua rom; Debolezze *Può possedere una persona sola durante le ventiquattro ore; Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento: Armi: Mezzi di trasporto: Altro Altri Universi *In 10888 non esiste; *In 12108 *In 88108 Alias Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un ? (tendenzialmente etero, ndr) *Team Magic; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è *Nella Classificazione Suprema è *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe *A Westeros sarebbe *In Avatar sarebbe *Il suo animale totemico è *Nei First Tarot sarebbe la Luna insieme a Jacob Russoff. Prestafaccia Ricerca in corso. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 2 Velocità 2-7 (teleporter) Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 3 '''N.B.: '''La sua proiezione energetica oscilla da 3 a 6 a seconda dei picchi della Via del Vento. Una persona normale arriverebbe a 1, ma avendo lei abilità di magia innate riesce a compensare. Categoria:10812 Personaggi Categoria:10812 Mistici